Reputation
Reputation is a key element in Yandere Simulator. It somewhat determines what types of interactions you can have with other students. The reputation meter can be found on the bottom-left of the HUD. When your reputation is high, students will let their guard down around you. When your reputation is low, students will be nervous and more cautious around you. Reputation will increase/decrease during gossiping periods (depending on your previous actions around the other students). Students will have 3 gossiping periods each day: *Before morning classes (they gather in the first floor hallway) *During lunch time (they gather on the school rooftop in old builds, cafeteria as of November 15th, 2015) *After they go home (when they use social media to communicate) A student that has witnessed Yandere-chan do something that will affect her reputation won't be able to tell all of his or her friends immediately; this is why your reputation won't change until after a gossiping period. The heart icon that hovers Yandere-chan's reputation meter shows where her reputation will be after'' ''the next gossiping period. The bar inside the reputation meter shows where her reputation is currently at. Each student also ''has a reputation meter. If you take a picture of a student and send it to Info-chan, she will tell you their reputation. As of the October 8th, 2015 Update, you can lower other students' reputations by gossiping about them. Reputation Zones Neutral Reputation You will start the game with zero reputation, as it is your first day of school. As the name suggests, Yandere-chan will have no buffs or obstacles by having a neutral reputation. Students will be friendly but will not do favors for you, and Yandere-chan will be ignored for the most part. Good Reputation A good reputation can only be obtained so far by complimenting other students and using the debug commands. Having a good reputation boosts the effect of your gossip. You will receive a higher reputation penalty for yandere behavior. If Yandere-chan has a very good reputation, then people will pay attention to her, follow her around, or try to be her best friend. https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649630953841672192 It may be a disadvantage though, because if she's popular enough she'll attract stalkers. Because they'll constantly follow her, Yandere-chan wouldn't be able to get away with crimes. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652346442103713792 In previous builds, you needed a high reputation for students to follow you. As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, you need to be friends with a student for them to follow you, without a reputation factor. There is a possibility that, in later builds, if School Atmosphere is low, that would be required for students to follow you. https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639457134556516352 Bad Reputation A bad reputation results from students seeing you doing suspicious things, such as walking around with a weapon. Strangely, your reputation will not be affected if you murder a student. You can get half of your reputation back by apologizing. Wearing the Kawaii Moe Shimapan Panties will give Yandere-chan more reputation points back when apologizing. You will receive a lower reputation penalty for yandere behavior. Reputation penalties are harsher when the School Atmosphere is low. Senpai cannot accept your love confession if your reputation is below -100https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653011853895843840, leading to a "Heartbroken" Game Over. If you kill a student that has lowered your reputation before gossip time, then your reputation will return to its previous spot. Rival Reputation Rivals also have a reputation meter. If her reputation level drops to -100, Senpai will not accept her love confession. If it reaches -150, she will commit suicide. This will be one of the few ways to win the game without much bloodshed. You can gossip about a rival to lower their reputation. If a teacher's reputation is low enough, they will be fired.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655275045531463680 Gaining Reputation Yandere-chan will be able to increase her reputation, depending on her interactions with fellow students. However a gossiping period must pass before her reputation bar will move. * '''Complimenting Students' This is the only way so far to gain reputation, increasing it by 1 point. If your Seduction level is at 2, complimenting male students (Level 5 for female students) will increase your reputation by 2 points. Wearing the Sweet Strawberry Panties increases the reputation points you gain when complimenting students by 2 points as well, but 3 points if the panties and seduction is combined. The player can earn 25, 50, or 75 points each day, depending on her skills. * Internet It may be possible to say positive things about students on the internet to increase your reputation. YandereDev is currently considering this idea.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661091930051248128 Losing Reputation Students that catch Yandere-chan in the following states (with the exception of Senpai, who will give Yandere-chan the "Heartbroken" Game Over) will damage her reputation after a gossiping period has passed. * Gossiping About a Student: Decreases your reputation by two points. * Visibly Armed Decreases your reputation by 10 points if School Atmosphere is high, 15 points if School Atmosphere is medium, and 20 points if School Atmosphere is low. If your Seduction level is on 3, it will decrease your reputation by 8 points if School Atmosphere is high, 13 points if School Atmosphere is medium, and 18 points if School Atmosphere is low. * Being Insane Decreases reputation by 10 points if School Atmosphere is high, 15 points if School Atmosphere is medium, and 20 points if School Atmosphere is low. If your Seduction level is on 3, it will decrease your reputation by 8 points if School Atmosphere is high, 13 points if School Atmosphere is medium, and 18 points if School Atmosphere is low. * Laughing Insanely (Third Degree Laughter) Decreases reputation by 10 points if School Atmosphere is high, 15 points if School Atmosphere is medium, and 20 points is School Atmosphere is low. If your Seduction level is on 3, it will decrease your reputation by 8 points if School Atmosphere is high, 13 points if School Atmosphere is medium, and 18 points if School Atmosphere is low. * Covered in Blood Decreases reputation by 10 points if School Atmosphere is high, 15 points if School Atmosphere is medium, and 20 points if School Atmosphere is low. If your Seduction level is on 3, it will decrease your reputation by 8 points if School Atmosphere is high, 13 points if School Atmosphere is medium, and 18 points if School Atmosphere is low. * Taking Panty Shots Decreases reputation by 10 points, regardless of School Atmosphere. * Taking Nude Photographs Decreases your reputation by an unknown amount. YandereDev would like to implement this idea. Taking nude photographs would tank your reputation, however. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651292504134815744 * Leaving Witnesses Alive If anyone sees you commit murder, your reputation will drop every subsequent day that witness is alive.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654426248135901184 * Skipping School If you skip school due to torturing students for 12 or 18 hours, students will think you are a delinquent. Your reputation will go down by an unknown amount. Trivia *There may be a ganghttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661586370872217600 of delinquent characters who will only interact with you if you have a bad reputation. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652383427652521984 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Reputation Boosting Category:Decreasing Reputation Category:Akademi High Category:Rivals Category:Students